dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:MissGeeLiane
Doramas Coreanos vistos *Boys Before Flowers (Visto 2 veces) *Playful Kiss (Visto 1 vez) *You're Beautiful (Visto 2 veces) *Heartstrings (Visto 1 vez) *Dream High (Visto 1 vez) *Personal Taste (Visto 3 veces) *Faith (visto 1 vez) *City Hunter (Visto 1 vez) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (Visto 1 vez) *My Fair Lady (Visto 3 veces) *Full House (Visto 3 veces) *Hwang Jin Yi (Visto 1 vez) *My Shining Girl (Visto 1 vez) *All About Eve (Visto 3 veces) *Fugitive (Visto 1 vez) *Dae Jang Geum (Visto 3 veces) *My name is Kim Sam Soon (Visto 2 veces) *Star in my heart (no recuerdo en que termina) (Visto 1 vez) *Winter Sonata (ni siquiera me gusto) (Visto 1 vez) *Beautiful Man (Visto 1 vez, es maravilloso!!! *¬*) *Blood (Visto 1 vez. Genial dorama) *The Heirs (Visto una vez) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (Visto 1 vez) *Greatest Marriage (visto 1 vez, es genial) *Flower Boy Next Door (Visto 1 vez) *Line Romance (Visto 2 veces) *Summer love (Visto 1 vez) *Goong (visto 1 vez) *Uncontrollably Fond (visto una vez) Dramas Japoneses vistos *Koizora (Visto 1 vez) *Hana Yori Dango (Visto 1 vez) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (Visto 1 vez) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Visto 1 vez) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (Visto 2 veces) *Muscle Girl (Visto 1 vez) *Nobuta wo Produce (Visto 1 vez) *Zettai Kareshi (Visto 1 vez) *Yukan Club (Visto 1 vez) *Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO (visto 1 vez) *Oshin (Visto 1 vez) *Kimi wa Petto (visto 1 vez) *Itazura na Kiss 2~ Love in TOKYO (1 vez visto) Doramas Taiwaneses vistos *Absolute Boyfriend (Visto 1 vez) *Fondant Garden (Visto 1 vez) *Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (Visto 1 vez) *Bromance (visto 1 vez) *The Girl in Blue (Visto una vez) Dramas Chinos Vistos Doramas sin terminar de ver *The Moon That Embraces the Sun *Cinderella's Sister *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *Otomen *Late Blossom *Prosecutor Princess *Dream High 2 *Mirai Nikki - Another : World- *Kaito Yamaneko *Last♡Cinderella *Pinocchio *Fabulous★Boys *Refresh Man *Starlit Doramas próximos a ver *IRIS *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou *Atashinchi no Danshi *Ikemen desu ne *I'm Sam *Full House TAKE 2 *1 Rittoru no Namida *You Who Came From the Stars *Ashita mo Kitto, Oishii Gohan *You Who Came From the Stars *School *Page Turner *Ice Fantasy *Novoland: The Castle in the Sky *My Princess *My Little Princess *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo *Far Away Love *Goblin Actrices favoritas *Park Shin Hye Es hermosa, inteligente, amable, canta, baila, toca, actúa, sabe taekwondo y sobre todo me gusta de ella... sus piernas *¬* Park-shin-hye-2.jpg park-shin-hye-3.jpg ParkShinHye4.jpg park-shin-hye5.jpg park-shin-hye-6.jpg park-shin-hye-7.jpg Shin hye 2.jpg Shin hye 3.jpg Shin hye 4.jpg Shin hye 5.jpg Shin hye 6.jpg Shin hye 7.jpg Shin hye 8.jpg Shin hye 9.jpg Shin hye 10.jpg Shin hye 11.jpg Shin hye 12.jpg Shin hye 13.jpg Shin hye 14.jpg Shin hye 15.jpg Shin hye 16.jpg Shin hye1.jpg *Goo Hye Sun Canta, baila, actua, produce, escribe, toca y es hermosa goo-hye-sun2.jpg goo-hye-sun3.jpg goo-hye-sun4.jpg Gatos tamal2.jpg|Tamal bardock.jpg|Bardock pikachu4.jpg|Pikkachu pikoro1.jpg|Pikoro todoslos gatos.jpg|Todos ellos Broly.jpg|Broly calabaza3.jpg|Calabaza